The investigation of basic reproductive-endocrine-genetic factors in domestic animals which appear to be the most critical prerequisites to the application of artificial breeding strategies is the primary objective of this project. A multidisciplinary approach targeted toward female and male reproduction and genetics is employed. Areas of effort in the female include (1) ovulation induction combined with timed artificial inseminations; and (2) in vitro fertilization and embryo collection, culture, freezing and transfer as techniques for cryobanking genetic stock and for improving reproductive potential. The later methods are being applied to the development of delivery techniques of molecularly-cloned genes which participate in transformation and inborn errors. Emphasis has been applied to the collection, in vitro culture, freezing, and micromanipulation of embryos of mouse, cat and miniature swine (animal models for both rare species and the study of human disease). Areas of effort in the male include (1) seminal evaluations to characterize ejaculate norms, correlating these findings to the level of genetic polymorphism in wildlife populations; (2) semen handling and cryopreservation to increase spermatozoal viability and to establish optimal methods for long-term storage of genetic material; and (3) hormonal evaluations to improve the understanding of pituitary-gonadal-adrenal relationships with particular emphasis on the marked differences in stress responses among taxonomically-related wildlife species. These reproductive procedures are being applied to a coordinate effort to develop embryo gene delivery in the cat.